wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121201044812
Well, for lack of something better to do, I'll continue the cookie party! Although it's more of a pizza party now... O.O ...Ooh, pizza...! :D Me: Yay! I'll have some cheese pizza, please. WG: You sure cheered up a bit. Me: *with mouth full* Hm? WG: What, you don't remember? Me: *chews thoughtfully* Urm... *munch munch* ...Mm... *nods* Mm! *gulps* Oh, right! Yeah... *looks sad* 6.6 SB: *walks over with pizza* What's the matter? Me: Uh... I kinda hurt my own feelings. *looks away sadly* SB: Huh? *blinks* WG: She thinks she made Riley feel bad, and now she feels terrible. :/ SB: Aw... Here, have some cinnamon roll thingies I made. Those'll cheer you right up! :) Me: *takes little bite out of cinnamon roll* Mm... *takes bigger bite* Yum!! 8) *happily devours roll* Thanks, these ARE delicious! WG: Well, that takes care of that problem! What now? SB: Hm, maybe try and get evil me over there to share some of the cheese pizza? He's not the only one who likes it... WG: Yes Sir! *salutes* ^^ SB: ^^ Hehe, okay, but don't call me Sir! It makes me sound... old... or... something. *shrugs sheepishly* :) WG: *laughs* Yes Sir! :P ^^ SB: Hey! *rolls eyes* WG: :) Oh, alright, ...Mr. Boxleitner. ^^ SB: O.o Gah! Especially don't call me that! It sounds plain weird. WG: :) Okay, okay... Now let's see about that pizza. *flies over to DTB, who is guarding and eating pretty much all the cheese pizza* *sighs and shakes head, smiling* ...Stop right there, Two Brains. DTB: *freezes with slice of pizza halfway in his mouth* Uh... *quickly takes bite and sets slice down* Yes? WG: I know you like cheese, but couldn't you share a little with the other people here? DTB: I did! See, those two people over there each have a piece. *motions to me and the Learnerer* WG: *facepalms* You know what I meant, Doc. DTB: Hey, I'm a villain, okay?! We take more than our share of stuff, it's part of the Villain Code. WG: Well, since you already did that, I'll take this off your hands. *grabs several boxes of cheese pizza* DTB: Hey!! I was gonna eat that!! WG: I think you've had enough pizza for one day. *points at large stack of empty pizza boxes* DTB: Ugh... *reaches in lab coat for ray gun* (the police officers frown at him) DTB: Hehe... CHF (where's he been?): Eeh! WG: Oh, okay, but don't eat it all! (Huggy nods happily and rushes off to the every-topping-imaginable pizzas) Narrator: Hey, can I have some? WG: Of course! What kind would you like? Narrator: Hm... I'll try ground beef and banana pepper this time. WG. Coming right up! *flies up with pizza slice* Narrator: *munch munch* Yum, thanks! WG: No prob. :) *grabs a slice and starts eating* Mm, this is delicious! SB: Really? Great! I'm glad my cooking turned out okay, seeing as I haven't been able to practice any for like 5 years. Me: It's aresome! :) WG: *cringes* Ugh... Narrator: So... Shall I wrap this up? Not a whole lot seems to be happening... Me, Riley, WG, and SB: Eh, sure, why not? Okay! Alright. etc... Narrator: Will these people survive eating all that pizza? Wha– Me: *interrupts* Huh? Of course! We've been eating for what, 5 days now? Only Huggy felt sick. Narrator: Yeah... Which I find rather disturbing... Ahem. Anyways, is the Butcher happy to see Li'l Mittens again? Can LRW make edible copies of her favorite, black olive and green pepper ((A/N: Is that her favorite kind? I can't remember!)) pizza? How much longer can that forgotten pizza stay in the oven without burning to a crisp and catching fire??? SB: Gah!!! *races into kitchen as smoke detector goes off* Smoke Detector: Beep! Beep! Narrator: If we get around to it, we may or may not answer any of these random question in the next thrilling episode/story thingy of... WordGirl! ~TheLivingMe